betrayal: Liger zero
by murasame liger
Summary: Bit finally looses it after the continous pumblings he got from Leena. so he decides to run off with his liger, leaving the blitz team in dissaray and on a losing streak. will Bit go back? or stay with his long time friends Rayne and Jason?


It was way to quiet….for Brad' ears anyway. He let his eyes slip shut and he let out a content sigh, resting his book on his chest, quite happy there were no smashes yet. Jamie looked up from his new laptop.

"Hey, were the heck is Bit…and Leena for that matter?" Brad lazily opened an eye and gazed at the door.

"I'd give it five seconds…" his eye closed again and Jamie blinked

"Five seconds?" he nodded and picked up the small book shielding it from what was to come.

"two….one" the hallway door slid open and Bit dove over the couch Brad was on followed by an extremely pissed off Leena glaring at the piece of furniture. Brad flipped the page of his book, seemingly oblivious.

"Bit cloud! You bastard, you were swiping parts from my gun sniper just so you could use them on your liger weren't you!?" Bit popped his head over the lounge and Brad looked over at him.

"Its déjà vu, might wanna run" Bit glared at him

"Shut it" Brad sighed and turned to read his book again before saying

"I'll go call for a funeral service later, kay?"Leena stormed over towards Bit and hauled him over the couch glaring

"You were stealing from me. Again! Weren't you?!" Bit glared back

"No I wasn't! Believe it or not, I was installing an aiming system that locks on automatically!" Leena scoffed and dropped him to the floor and glared down at him with pure hate

"Bullcrap, then why the hell were there so many parts of MY zoid on the ground hm?!" Bit tsked and turned away. Leena let out a victorious smirk "lying, thieving little bastard" she turned to leave when Brad's book hit her in the back of the head. Said brunette groaned

"Aw dude, if you lost my page…" Bit ignored him

"Why the hell are you such a bitch?! Oh is it because little princess gets whatever the hell she wants?!" Leena whirled around, her anger partially melted when she saw how furious Bit was.

"Excuse me!?" Bit let out a sarcastic laugh

"You are an ungrateful spoiled little faggot! I spend MY own money, MY winnings and go through the trouble of installing something that might actually make you hit something and not be a fucking target, and you throw it back in my face and scream at me like a harpy!" Brad blinked lazily and looked over to Jamie who gawked at the language he was hearing from Bit, he had never sworn around them.

"I still think you're lying, why would a thief want to install something into other people's zoids hm?" Bit narrowed his eyes; all Brad could do was stare and pray the Leena didn't trample his book like an elephant.

"Why? So that you assholes won't think of me as an amateur, I do know shit about zoids, more than you know, but you just beat the shit out of me! thanks to you I've got an arm that dislocates out of no were" he turned his icy glare to Brad who turned to stone under his intense gaze, he'd never seen him this mad before; it looked like he'd finally snapped.

"Geez, who shoved a pole up your ass?" Bit twitched and almost looked like he was considering punching him.

"You…you just piss me off, frankly I'm surprised Leena hasn't kicked you in the head yet. What the hell is this! Pick on the newbie?! ARGH fuck it I'm outta here" he stormed past Leena giving her such a glare with his green eyes she shivered. When he was gone Brad was sitting there petrified, yet somehow still had his eyes locked on his book, that Leena—undoubtedly—had stood on.

"Whoa….you….Brad you look terrified" he flickered his eyes to look over in the direction Bit left, the hangar. Jamie raised an eyebrow and looked over at Leena who had folded her arms grumpily.

"Stupid Bit, he's so immature" Brad let out sigh and finally composed himself, ignoring his book for the time being.

"Leena, did your parents drop you on your head when you were born?" Leena shifted her gaze to him, suspicious

"No…why?" Brad shrugged

"I'm just saying if you couldn't see he was really pissed at you, you've got some serious damage in that noggin of yours" for emphasis he tapped his head with his knuckles, Leena rolled her eyes

"Brad you're such an ass!" He smirked

"It's why I'm here" Jamie laughed when Leena turned on her heel to go to the hangar.

OoOoOo

Bit continued to storm towards his white zoid. It shifted slightly and purred at seeing him. Bit shot a cold glare at his zoid causing it to growl in surprise. Liger zero purred again cautious and lowered his head to nudge his pilot. Bit chuckled sadly

"Hey pal….sorry for the deathglare, bad mood" The liger nudged him affectionatley, making Bit smile

"Geez, you can't leave me in a bad mood. Damn that stupid charisma of yours!" liger zero let out a series of grunts. Laughter. Bit slapped his zoid's muzzle and laughed with him

"No! Your such a cat! Don't laugh at my bad luck!" the white zoid hummed and nudged him softly, in concern. Bit stopped laughing and looked down at the floor. Liger Zero growled anxiously and lay down for Bit to lean against him.

"Sometimes….I think you're my only friend here buddy" the green eyed pilot sat down and rested against his zoid's foreleg. "Leena's a complete bitch to me and beats the shit out of me for no reason….I swear, I must have a piece of paper on my back that says 'Leena's punching bag'" The white zoid growled darkly and glared over at the Gun Sniper Bit was over at before he went to go get something to eat. The blonde pilot tilted his head back to see his white liger's red visors focused on Leena's zoid—the gun sniper.

"yeah, and after all the trouble I went through scrounging those parts and getting em traded in for a good clean and fix, she just screams at me like a fricken banshee!" Liger Zero laughed again, so Bit slapped him playfully

"Oh shad up! You're such a boof head" the white zoid got a glint in his visors that didn't go unnoticed by his pilot. He raised an eyebrow.

"Liger what are you….?" Without another word the white zoid rolled over onto it's back like a normal house cat and kicked its legs around grunting laughter again. Bit flushed red and burst out laughing too

"Haha! Holy hell! You really are a house cat! All I need now a giant ball of steel wool and you'll be fine!" the white zoid rolled over again, a little too far and knocked over Brad's shadow fox. Bit cringed when the black zoid scrapped against the metal floor. Liger Zero stood up hastily and looked left and right, seemingly looking for any witnesses and then casually trotted over to Bit humming again. The blonde boy slapped his forehead.

"Oh nice, trust you to knock over his zoid. Man I'm gonna be in the shits now…..ugh what a pain in the ass" the white zoid lowered his head again. Bit could tell it was sincerely sorry for upsetting him, even though most people would just see a white metal zoid looking at them blankly, like ordinary zoids. Bit smiled and ran his hand over the smooth warm metal before resting his head on it and sighing.

"Hmm….screw the Gun Sniper, Leena can do something for once" Bit looked over at the emergency exit they had recently put in; it was big enough for the Liger too. Green eyes flashed enthusiastically.

"Liger….lets run for it" the white zoid hummed, vibrating into Bit making him shudder at the feeling.

"Yeah….come on. No one here seems to give a rat's ass about what happens to either of us. Well maybe you but I'm just a thief that happened to be able to get on your good side eh liger?" the liger growled softly and nudged Bit affectionately. He chuckled and stared over at the door longingly; the white zoid let out a confused growl. Bit looked over at him and smiled

"Sorry pal, I kinda zoned out there…" Liger Zero stood up and roared, Bit laughed

"Yeah yeah, I'm focusin' on you now...geez you're such an attention seeker" the white zoid seemed to smile, even though it was solid metal. Bit gazed at the door again and his zoid let out a questioning growl. His green eyes were still focused on the door and he sighed, closing them before he turned to his liger.

"Look, I know you're a smart zoid, not like all the others so I hope you'll understand ok?" the white zoid nodded it's huge head. Bit rubbed the back of his neck, he couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching.

"well… this isn't the life for me pal; sure the battles are fun and stuff but I love traveling…we do that a lot together with this team and don't get me wrong I like this place…even if it has it's downsides, I just…I dunno like running solo, with my truck or in my case now my kick ass liger" Liger Zero let out roar of valor that echoed through the hangar. Bit smiled

"So you want to go pal? No one here will care if I stay or go…I just don't want to drag you along if you don't want to leave. You know what I mean?" the zoid bowed it's head and the cockpit opened. Bit grinned

"Well! That answers that!"

"Hold it Bit!" he had jumped into the cockpit and looked down to see two violet eyes looking back at him; Leena. He groaned and slammed his head on the controls, which surprisingly didn't do anything, thank god for an ultimate-X.

"Bit where are you going?" she looked up at him, anger in her violet hues; Bit grunted _'I wouldn't be surprised if her eyes changed to that red hair colour of hers…'_

"I'm going out were else do you think I'm going?" she frowned

"When will you be back?" he shrugged and closed the cockpit as his liger walked to the exit and tapped the open button with its muzzle. Bit turned on the loudspeaker

"Why the hell would you care?" she shrugged

"You're right I don't" Bit laughed sarcastically and his liger turned its head to face her

"Well then why the hell would you care if i came back or not?" she narrowed her eyes

"I'll chase you down until I get you and that liger, got it?"Bit scoffed and snapped the two panels on his ligers face out.

"Leena you can't even hit a target with out going all out, how the hell are you supposed to get me and Liger Zero?!" His zoid growled in agreement. The joints of his Liger Zero glowed a golden colour and the light continued onto the front claws. Leena gasped in surprise

"You wouldn't hit me with that would you?!" Bit chuckled darkly

"No, although you might want to get a new gun sniper" Liger Zero lunged for Leena's zoid and clear-cut through it, leaving shattered and melted metal in its wake. The exit door had opened and the ramp was dragging through the sand as the hover cargo drove forward.

Leena gasped and ran for Bit.

"Don't even think about it!" a cruel smirk spread on his face

"Liger?" the zoid grunted and whipped its tail into Leena who was thrown back and hit the opposite wall with a loud thud. Bit blinked in shock

"Holy hell, you are on my side!" The zoid growled and a voice resonated in his head

_**'You are t he only person I obey, if that means destroying entire cities so be it. I trust you Bit Cloud'**_ green eyes stared at the zoid's controls, did Liger zero just talk to him? Without a second thought the Liger roared and lunged out of the hover cargo, charging to somewhere completely new. Bit sighed and looked back as the door closed. Doctor Tauros looked at him in horror, Brad just looked pissed; obviously about his zoid and Jamie was nowhere to be seen…tending to Leena no doubt. His jaw clenched

"Hey liger, first things first, we may need to get you a paint job so you're not as easily noticed…" the white zoid roared in agreement. Bit pondered over some colours

"Personally I reckon blue, Jager armor looks sick on you…so" the zoid growled

_**'Please blue? You're not part of the blitz team anymore, remember that…I'd say get a stealth coat seeing as you don't have my upgrades anymore'**_ Bit blinked

"What? Stealth coat? Don't they only come in one colour though?" the zoid snarled, excited

_**'Yes….black'**_

To be continued…?


End file.
